Have A Yaoi Christmas
by EternityEchoes
Summary: Eggnog, Mistletoe, and hot yaoi underneath the tree--what else could a fangirl ask for for Christmas? MattxMello, MelloxNear, MattxNear, BxL, LightxNear, rated T for yaoi and language.
1. Eggnog

_**Have A Yaoi Christmas**_

**by: EternityEchoes**

**Hehe, so here's a random Christmas story I wanted to write after seeing a contest on TheOtaku titled the same thing. Then I had a dream about it. Then, of course, I had to write it xD lol. I love writing all my stories, but this one was different than the others in the way that once I got started writing it, I couldn't stop, and when I had to stop, all I could think of was writing more on it ^-^ So I hope it reflects at least a bit in the story, cause I really like it. Enjoy! 3**

Christmas. Screaming children, fighting for presents and sulking when they didn't get what they wanted. Glaring lights, blaring Christmas carols, overly sweet candies and pies. Mistletoe, probably full of bugs, which unsuspecting boys or girls could be dragged under and unwilling kissed by the other student who was infatued with them. Ah, the joys of it, Mello reflected as he lounged on his large bed on the top floor of Wammy's, a clear view of sugar-high children, most likely getting frostbite as they flung themselves face down into the snowdrifts, waving their arms and legs back and forth as if they were having seizures.

The cold crept into his attic room, despite Mello's best efforts of plugging the chinks in the wall with the old newspapers delivered to the orphanage each day.

He shivered and pulled the comforter closer around him. His stomach emmited annoyed growling sounds, informing Mello that it was past time to eat. He sighed and drew the blanket over his head, trying to ignore the gnawing in his stomach. Finally, he groaned as the smells of food drifted up, and Mello threw off his quilt and stomped downstairs.

A frightened seven-year-old scampered out of Mello's way, barely avoiding getting hit with the attic door that the angry blonde teen slammed open. Mello stalked down two hallways, down a flight of stairs, and through a few more hallways before making his way into the main entryway of Wammy's.

Circular tables randomly dotted the cozy area, cushions placed haphazardly around them. A large tree in the corner twinkled as the light from the fireplace danced off the tinsel wrapped carefully around the evergreen.

"Hey, Mello!" a voice called from a small table near the fireplace, and Mello shoved through hoardes of chattering students, spotting a redheaded boy in a striped shirt holding up a plate of food. The blonde hesitated only a moment before walking over to the boy who sat next to him in Geometry.

"Thanks," Mello mumbled, accepting the plate of food from the boy. "Um..." he started, then looked down and began to eat.

"Matt," the redhead supplied. "My name's Matt."

Mello politely smiled and nodded. "From Geometry, right? You're the one who's always playing video games." A corner of Matt's mouth pulled into an adorable smile. "And you're the one who's always eating chocolate."

Mello chuckled as he finished up the last of the food. "Yeah. I guess I am." he replied, looking around. "Where do we put these things?" he asked, gesturing to the empty plate, and Matt waved a gloved hand at the kitchen door.

"In there."

The blonde nodded, then stood up and pushed through more waves of children to get to the door. A young boy with a sullen expression on his sweet face was scrubbing furiously at the dishes, and Mello smiled as he dumped his plate in the soapy water. "Whaddya do, kid?" he asked, leaning up against the sink.

A small grin came over the boy's face. "Pelted Roger with snowballs." he admitted, receiving a high-five from Mello.

"Nice one," the chocoholic praised him, before waving and walking out. "See ya, man." he called over his shoulder as he made his way back to the fireplace where his goggled friend was still sitting, but now playing a Gameboy. "Hey," Matt said, not looking up when Mello plopped down, then made something that sounded like a growl at the game.

"Dammit," he cursed quietly, and Mello carefully pulled the game out of Matt's hands and deftly finished off the boss that the gamer had almost given up on. Matt gaped at Mello in amazement as Roger strode down the stairs, announcing in a loud voice that it was time for bed, or else "santa won't come and bring all you brats your gifts."

Mello snickered as he pulled himself to his feet and popped his neck. "So how old are you, anyways?" Matt asked as they walked together up the stairs. "Almost fifteen," Mello replied, "and you?"

"Almost fourteen." The redhead stopped at a doorway, smiling apologetically. "My room," he explained, hesitating before the door. "Merry Christmas, Mello," he called down the hallway after the older boy, who turned back and smiled. "Yeah, Merry Christmas to you, too." he replied.

Mello padded up the creaky stairway to his attic room, walking quickly over the cold wood floor. He looked out the anicent, stained-glass window when he got to his room, noticing the fresh snow that coated the courtyard. The covers on his bed were lopsided from where he had neglected to make it earlier. He slipped into the bed, huddling up underneath the sheets and red quilt.

x-x-x

The springs in the lumpy mattress poked into Mello's back as he shifted positions yet again in a futile attempt to find a comfortable way to sleep. He's been trying for about three hours now, he guessed. And, of course, not only could the physical discomfort stop him from sleeping, but his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Matt.

Mello groaned and grumbled as he lifed himself from the bed, looking around the room for something to drink. "Dammit, dammit, dammit," he hissed, finding the rusty faucet in the bathroom broken again. Mello rolled his baby blue eyes and headed out the door again, much as he had done earlier, except this time he was quieter.

The first stair creaked when he stepped on it, so he walked precariously on the edges of the stairs to avoid more noises, which would inevitably result in Roger yelling at him and waking up all the children.

He turned the last corner into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator looking for eggnog. Of course. None. He turned on his heel and stalked into the main room, illuminated only by the multicolored lights of the huge tree and the dancing flames in the fireplace.

Mello headed over to it, near where he and Matt had sat earlier. "Hey," a voice called quietly from beneath the large tree. The blonde jumped, then mentally scolded himself for being so skittish. "Matt?" he asked incrediously, "what are you doing here?"

The gamer shrugged. "Same as you, I guess. I couldn't sleep."

Mello bent down and looked under the tree. There was a small cave-like area between the lowest branches of the tree, the tree trunk, and the brick wall of the fireplace. "Mind if I join you?" he asked timidly, and Matt scooted over and gave the older boy a bit more room.

The blonde smiled gratefully, pushing the heaps of presents aside and sliding in beside Matt, then pulling the presents back around in front of them so they were completely enclosed. "Thanks," he murmured, laying on his back and looking up at the christmas lights wrapped around the tree. "Want some eggnog?" Matt asked, holding a half-empty carton out to Mello, who took it and sipped some.

"Matt!"

The gamer looked up. "What, Mel?"

Mello was temporarily distracted by the fact that Matt had just called him by a nickname. "...this eggnog has alcohol in it!" he laughed loudly, but was hurridly silenced by the redhead clamping his hand over Mello's mouth. "Where on earth did you get it?"

"Roger's office!" Matt replied gleefully, and Mello shook with silent chuckles, then took another drink of it, feeling a pleasant buzz starting in his forehead and working its way through his skull as he drank more, before passing it back to Matt. "I was looking for eggnog earlier, y'know," Mello said distractedly, staring up at a golden ornament dangling right above their heads, painted with a green branch adorned with bloodred berries.

"Mistletoe," Matt stated, and Mello looked up, his eyes wide. "What?" he asked.

"Mistletoe--" the gamer repeated. "--that's what's painted on it."

They were both silent for a few moments, then Matt sat up as far as was possible, which basically meant he was propping up on one arm, his cherry-colored hair brushing the tree branches. "...You know what mistletoe's for, right?" he asked mischeviously, a Cheshire grin coming across his face.

Mello snorted. "Course I do."

A delicate red eyebrow raised at his confident tone. "Well?" he asked expectantly, and Mello smirked at the gamer.

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna kiss me, or not?"

Mello leaned down slowly, still smirking, as cigarette-scented breath rose up and surrounded him, his chocolate-scented breath mingling with it. Matt's heartbeat sped up to nearly twice its normal speed as Mello pushed him down and pinned him to the floor, laying on top of the gamer.

"Mel...?" Matt asked questioningly, his eyes clouded with lust, as the blonde licked his earlobe, tracing the whorls with his warm, wet tongue. He moved from the ear to the neck. biting--not hard, but not gentle either--and sucking, leaving angry red marks that marked Matt as his. "Mel!" Matt moaned, pulling the blonde's head off his neck so that the could stare into the flawless face.

"What, Matt?!"

Matt took a deep breath, trying to calm his jumping heart before continuing. "If you don't fucking kiss me right now, I may have to kill you." he hissed, and Mello happily complied, forcefully pressing his lips to Matt's in a firey kiss. Mello bit Matt's lower lip and teased open his mouth, slipping his sugary-sweet tongue inside.

"God, Mello..." Matt moaned into the blonde's mouth, their tongues dancing together as the heat of the fire along with the friction of their bodies made sweat droplets appear on both the boys' skin, glistening in the rainbow lights from the tree above them.

Mello unexpectedly pulled his mouth away, but instead caressed Matt's lips with his long fingers, which Matt eagerly took into his mouth and swirled his tongue around, focusing on the sensitive pads of the fingers. He lightly bit down, then licked the place where he had bitten as Mello took another drink of the eggnog, spilling droplets of it on his own lips, which Matt abandoned the fingers for and pulled the eggnog coated lips down to his own, licking the alcoholic drink off of them.

The carton sat temptingly beside the two boys, and Mello lifted it up and poured some of the eggnog into Matt's open mouth, then along the gamer's neck, which he lapped up, working his way down to the striped collar of Matt's shirt. Mello played along the edges of it with his tongue, dipping it down beneath the neck of the shirt and licking his collarbone.

"Dammit, Mel," Matt groaned through gritted teeth, as he watched the older boy play with his shirt. Matt entwined his fingers in Mello's angelic blonde hair, clenching it tighter as he arched his hips when Mello's hands slipped beneath the shirt, playing with his bellybutton. Mello soon replaced his fingers with his lips, then his tongue, swirling in around in the hollow.

Both boys froze as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, then children's laughter. Mello quickly licked the rest of the eggnog off of his Matt, then peeking out the tree to see what was going on. "Shit," he whispered quietly, looking at all of the children-over half of Wammy's house-that had snuck out to see what their presents were.

"God, we are _so _fucked." he cursed, nudging Matt to keep still. He, of course, ignored it, and propped himself up beside Mello. Which convienently pressed them even closer together. They laid as still as possible, cringing back from the wall of presents when the little children quietly ran over to them and started shaking the boxes.

The oldest child there, an albino that went by the name Near, edged his way to the front, sweetly twirling a lock of snow-white hair. He lifted up the top present, revealing the two boys hiding underneath the tree. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but Mello silently begged him with his eyes to keep quiet.

Near half-smiled, then put the present back in place and winked at the boys. He gently ushered the younger children to the other side of the tree, and Matt breathed a sigh of relief. They stayed frozen in the same position for what seemed like hours, and Mello, getting bored as he lay behind Matt, started stroking the gamer's chest.

Matt almost forgot to breathe as hot breath hit the back of his neck, sending goosebumps traveling down his spine. "Mello, cut it out!" he whispered unconvincingly, trembling as the blonde's tongue traced circles on his shoulder.

"You don't really want me to," the blonde whispered back, a little too loudly, and Near looked up again and grinned at the boys, making Matt raise an eyebrow at the albino questioningly.

There were more footsteps upstairs, and the children quickly put the presents back in place, and hurried into different hiding places, the majority of them scurrying underneath tables or behind couches. Near, however, tossed some presents aside and slid his small body into the almost-nonexistent space underneath the tree with the two boys.

"What the hell?!" Mello loudly hissed at the boy, but Near looked up at him with innocent black eyes, and Mello couldn't resist letting him stay. Matt reached up and tugged the presents back so they were concealing the three boys.

Near's body was pressed up against Matt's chest, and he curled up farther so that his face was buried in Matt's neck. "You smell like eggnog," he said, his voice muffled, and Mello chuckled, knowing full well the Near knew what they had been up to.

At that moment, the footsteps came closer, and a pair of black shoes stopped directly in front of the tree, only a few inches away from where the boys were concealed.

**A/N: I had to force myself to stop writing there. Which is probably a good thing or else it coulda gone on FOREVER!!! *insert dramatic scary music here* xD lol. So, whatcha think? Continue? Please review~**

.


	2. Threesome

**Ch. 2-Threesome**

**A/N: I am SO PROUD of my lil sis, who has now become...a yaoi fan! So my lovely little Near II helped me out with this chapter ^^ *huggles bitty Near* Thanks, love 3 And this chapter has some MattxMelloxNear in it, just so ya know xD Enjoy teh yaoi-ness!**

"Who is it?" Matt asked Mello, who, in return, smacked him in the head for making noise, and the person in front of them bent down and attempted to look under the tree. His wrinkly, glasses-adorned face came into view. "GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Roger roared at the top of his lungs, and the boys quickly scurried out from under the tree, knocking over several presents and each other in the process.

"What...the,,,gyah!" Roger spluttered, grabbing Matt and Mello by the backs of their shirts and shoving them towards the door. He then turned and glared at Near, who followed the two boys like a puppy with its tail between its legs. They got out of the room as fast as they could, still able to hear the grumpy headmaster screaming at the rest of the children to get in bed.

Matt stopped, leaned up against a wall, and lit a cigarette. "Well," he chuckled, staring at Mello with a promise in his eyes. "That was fun. Same time tomorrow night?" he asked coyly, and Mello stepped closer to him. "Fine with me. But...we probably shouldn't meet underneath the tree again."

At that moment, Near caught up with the boys. "My room sound okay?" Matt asked, and Mello nodded, a smirk playing on his lips. "See ya tomorrow, then," he replied and Near waved goodbye to Matt as he followed Mello.

"Near? What do you think you're doing?" the blonde asked, frowning as the small boy followed him down the hallway. "I wanted a good-night kiss." the white-haired child said. His face was deceptively innocent, an angelic smile playing around the edges of his lips.

Mello opened his mouth, then shut it again. He kept walking to his room in the attic, with Near padding along behind him. At the door, Mello stopped and turned to face Near, considering. _What the hell_, he decided, bending down to the boy's height and pressing his lips against Near's.

After a second Mello pulled away from the disconcertingly soft lips. "Okay, you can go now," he said when Near didn't leave. Near raised his eyebrows and locked his arms around Mello's neck, and pulled Mello back to him. Mello pushed Near away after the albino had tried to French him.

"Dammit, Near! Get the hell back to your room. _Matt _is the only one allowed to put his fucking tongue in my mouth. Go the hell away." Mello went inside and slammed the door, wiping his hand across his lips.

".....fucking albino...." he muttered, laying on his bed and wishing Matt was there with him. His stomach growled again, and he thought longingly of his last chocolate bar that he'd eaten just that morning. "Dammit. Wish I had some more eggnog...."

He pulled the thin covers over his body, and fell asleep dreaming about his Matt.

x-x-x

"Mel?"

Mello sat up in his bed, glancing at the dark shape hesitating in the doorway. "Near, didn't I tell you to fuck off?" he hissed, laying back down.

"It's Matt."

Mello instantly stood up and walked over to his boyfriend. "Hey, Matty," he whispered, wrapping his arms around the gamer and kissing him gently.

"Mind if I come in?" Matt asked breathlessly, clutching Mello tighter. The blonde pretended to consider before pulling Matt into the cold bedroom, falling onto the bed with the gamer on top of him. "Still couldn't sleep?" Mello teased, edging up until his head was on the pillow with Matt curled up beside him.

A smile played across Matt's lips as he snuggled closer to the Russian, letting his forehead bury in Mello's shoulder. "Thanks, Mel," he murmured, "it was cold in my room."

"It's cold in here too, Matty," Mello laughed quietly, dragging the covers up over the two of them. Matt took it farther, pulling them all the way up over their heads so that they were enveloped in a blanket cocoon. The blonde soon felt velvetly lips on his neck and moaned softly.

"You okay, Mel?" Matt asked, not knowing that the moan was in response to himself.

Mello crushed himself closer to the redhead and chuckled. "I'm perfect, Matty. Better than perfect." He hesitated. "I love you."

Matt smiled against Mello's lips. "I love you, too," he murmured, braiding his fingers tighter into Mello's golden hair and making speech impossible.

After a few perfect minutes of silence except for the sound of their ragged breathing, the door creaked open and they both froze.

"Dammit," Mello muttered, pushing Matt off him and standing up, waiting for Roger to walk in. It opened a little wider, revealing.......a short person, wearing all white and twirling a finger in his hair.

"It's just Near," Matt sighed in relief, sinking back onto the bed.

"Hey." Near smiled, shutting the door softly behind him. "I saw Matt come up," he explained. "And I couldn't sleep either. So I came up here.....Hmm. Do you think I could fit on the bed too? I won't take up much space...."

"It's okay," Mello said quickly, walking across the room to his old, even less comfortable bed and dragged it over so it was besdide the other one. "C'mon, Near, he whispered, sliding into the bed beside Matt again.

"Thanks," Near whispered back, snuggling up to Mello and kissing him lightly on the lips. "Heyyyy," Matt whined, pulling Mello back to him and kissing him seductively, begging with his lips to stay over there.

Near climbed over Mello to the other side of Matt, and tugged him away from Mello. "St-" Matt started to protest, but Near pressed his soft lips against the gamer's, and twisted closer to him. Matt immediatly stopped complaining and kissed back, both of the boys sitting up over Mello, who had a very amused expression on his face. "Hello?" the blonde murmured, pulling the boys apart and kissing them each in turn, "did you forget about me?"

At that moment, Near yawned quiet adorably, and Matt and Mello laughed. "Maybe we should get some sleep..." Matt decided, and Near nodded in agreement. So Matt and Near snuggled up on either side of Mello, and quickly fell asleep.

x-x-x

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!!!" Near smacked the boys with a pillow and then kissed each one of them, laughing at the bemused expressions on their faces. Mello shoved Near out of the way and pulled Matt to him, kissing him long and hard. Near sat on the floor, pouting, as the boys continued to kiss.

A knock on the door sent all of them scurrying to different places--the armchair for Matt, the bathroom for Near, and Mello stayed in the bed. "What is it?" he snapped, and the door slammed open, revealing a tall but stooped over, black haired, red eyed boy.

"Beyond?" Matt asked, shocked, and the boy rolled his eyes. "Of course," he replied smoothly, as if he came into Mello's room at seven A.M. every day.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Mello snarled, jumping out of bed.

"Cool it, Mihael. I was in fact coming to inform you that if you don't quiet down, Roger'll come up here." Beyond glanced around at them all, a smirk coming across his face. "So. You finally got together." he stated, looking at Matt and Mello. "But what's he doing here?" he asked, gesturing with his chin to Near, who frowned. "They want me here." he told B stubbornly, who merely raised an eyebrow in response. "Is that so? Well, then, I suppose I shouldn't interfere." the teenager murmured cooly, backing out of the door.

Near looked at the couple on the bed, still making out with each other and ignoring him, and huffed to get their attention. When they still didn't pay any attention to him, he ran towards the door, then ran back and pounced on the boys. "Mmph!" Mello complained, pulling away from Matt, who grinned at them both.

"By the way," Beyond added, sticking his head back in the door. "L and I--mostly L--wanted to know if you'd like to come out with us tonight to celebrate New Year's. Even though it is a bit late. He was busy with a case." B explained. Mello nodded, as did Matt, but Near hesitated.

"Go where to celebrate?" he asked uncertainly, not liking the mischevious glint in Beyond's crimson eyes. "Oh...I'm sure we'll find..._somewhere_." B chuckled, and Near scooted farther back towards Matt and Mello.

**A/N: Sorry this one's a bit shorter...and a lot late for New Year's. Lol. But the next chapter should be longer and possibly even have some BxL in it for all of ya yaoi fangirls like us ^^ Review, please! More reviews motivate us to write more, which means faster updates!!!**


	3. Clubbing

**Ch. 3--Clubbing**

"We're ready," B said, poking his head in the door, well after they were supposed to be in bed. "Where's L?" Matt asked, sauntering to the door. The detective walked in, dressed in a sexy outfit, skinny jeans and a tight, long-sleeved black t-shirt, high-top converse, a fingerless glove and studded accessories.

"I'm right here," L said unnecessarily, smiling at the three boys in their outfits. Mello grinned back. "Trying to be Hannah Montana, L?" he teased, glancing at the single fingerless glove. "No, I lost the other..." the detective murmured, trailing off as Beyond put his hands on L's hips from behind. "You're just sexier without it," he whispered playfully, but being serious at the same time.

''Well come on," Near hissed, for once not in all white; he wore black pants and a white shirt with a black jacket open over it. Mello turned toward him and planted a kiss on Near's nose. "You look good in black," the blonde informed him. The albino flushed and squirmed in delight, and Matt was pouting in a corner.

"Matty," Mello cooed, embracing the redhead. "You're sexy too. You _shouldn't _wear anything but your stripes...I'm in my leather, see? Cause think how weird we'd look in a suit," he laughed, nuzzling his face into the gamer's neck. "I love you." he murmured sweetly, kissing his boyfriend lightly on the lips, and Matt rolled his eyes. "Fine." he decided. "I forgive you."

Mello grinned, taking the gamer's hand and pulling him to his feet. "Ready to go now?" he asked, and Matt nodded following the two older men, who were currently holding hands, and whispering to each other.

"So where are we going?" Near asked in hushed tones as they made their way to a car that slightly resembled the Batmobile. "Nice car," Matt teased. "I love Batman."

"Thanks." L flashed him a brief smile, getting in the driver's side. "Shotgun," B called, climbing in too. "You guys didn't answer my question," Near whined, snuggling up to Mello in the back. "We're going to a bar, of course," B snorted, amused by the fact that Near didn't catch on earlier.

"But I'm not twenty-one!" the albino squeaked, earning a cuff on the head from Mello. "Neither am I, dipshit."

B smirked, leaning over and buckling L's seatbelt before briefly kissing his boyfriend on the lips, then sitting back down. "And neither am I. Neither is Matt. So it really doesn't matter, Nate," he murmured, rummaging in the glove compartment for a jar of jam. "Dammit!" he hissed angrily, slamming it shut when he didn't find any.

"What?" Matt asked absently, much more preoccupied with Mello's hand tracing patterns on his thigh, his boyfriend's black-tinted nails sending delicious shivers up his spine.

L rolled his eyes, the reflection of the rearview mirror conveying the prior action back to the boys. "He's out of jam again." he explained, searching under his seat without taking his eyes off the road, pulling a half-eaten jar of strawberry jam out and handing it to his lover triumphantly.

Beyond grinned, leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, then eagerly put the jar to his lips and slurped up the jam as if it was tea. Near had a disgusted expression on his face.

"You can't really say anything," B smirked, holding his hand up as Near tried to speak. "You eat plastic," the raven-haired boy pointed out, gesturing to the robot Near was chewing on. "That's not the same thing," the albino defended himsef, tossing the toy aside. "That's _jam_," he conceded, smirking as if that explained everything.

"I mean, really, not even jelly! Just _by itself. _No bread, peanut butter..." he trailed off as Mello's perverted arm was now creeping along _his_ leg, inching dangerously high on his upper leg, lightly trailing his fingers along the upper inside part of Near's thigh. "Mello! Cut it out!" he told the blonde, smacking the perverted hand off his leg and twining one of his fingers in a thick white curl hanging by his ear.

Mello merely laughed and went back to focusing on Matt, which Near decided to ignore, instead searching for the saliva-coated plastic robot he had tossed away earlier. "You didn't sound very sure about that, Near," Mello said, his voice a seductive whisper as it twisted through the almost-nonexistent space between them.

The albino ignored the sexy voice (with more than a little difficulty) and continued chewing on the robot's head as he watched L and Beyond up in the front seat. B had scooted all the way over so that he was sitting right beside L, his head resting on the detective's shoulder.

Near almost smiled when he once again felt Mello's hand on his leg. "Mello!" he whined, scooting over as far as he could go in the seat. The blonde smiled, pushing Near with his body against the door and trailed his lips along the albino's trembling jaw.

"We're there," B announced as the car stopped in front of the new bar, somewhat ruining the moment. They all promptly hopped out and headed in, B's fingers entwined with L's as Matt and Mello followed close behind, Near trailing far after them all. "You better hurry up, Nate," Beyond Birthday called back, and Near hurridly caught up.

A long line streched from the doorway of the club, blaring loud, rock-style music and swirling lights, all the way to the corner of the sidewalk. Mello groaned and slumped against Matt, starting to make his way to the back of the line when L grabbed onto his leather jacket sleeve, stopping him.

Mello raised his eyebrows at the detective, who in turn nodded towards the bouncer, a large, block-shaped man, who inclined his head back, opened the door, and stepped out of the way. Near's eyes were huge as they walked through the door into what seemed to be an entirely different world.

The thudding bass line of the music overwhelmed the other sounds--clubgoers partying and flirting with each other, a bartender breaking up a fight in the corner--and the brilliant rainbow lights paired with strobes giving everything an other-worldly look.

Near clutched Mello's hand tightly, and the blonde smirked and quickly bent down to kiss the ivory-haired boy, who blushed an adorable rose-petal pink. "Come on," he yelled over the music, taking Matt's hand and heading out to the dance floor, making their way between couples pressed together, thrashing their bodies to the beat and making out.

"_I _want to do that!" Matt said excitedly, tugging on Mello and pointing toward a mechanical bull that someone was riding. Mello sighed as Near looked over and his as grew as big as the gamer's. "Please please please please _please_?" the redhead begged, and Mello finally conceded.

"On one condition. You can do it," he told Matt, "but only if I get to go with you." The blonde smiled wickedly, and clasped hands with Matt as they made their way over to the bull, eagerly waiting their turn. "Finally!" Mello said, climbing on and pulling Matt up behind him.

"Woo!" they chroused as the bull started to move, Matt tightly holding onto Mello, who had one hand in the air. "Faster!" Matt called, giggling in a way very unlike himself as the bull did go faster, swinging the two around and around. "Come on!" Mello screamed out in delight, laughing. "Is that the best you've got? Faster! Make it harder!"

A roar of laughter escaped Beyond Birthday, who was standing beside them with his arm around his boyfriend. "Well, well, Mihael," he managed to choke out, "you _are _a naughty boy, aren't you?"

The bull finally slowed, and Matt and Mello slid off, their hair mussed and their cheeks flushed a bright pink. "Shut...shut up, Beyond," Mello laughed, falling over Matt as they made their way up to the bar to order some drinks. Once they had them, the boys headed over to a couch in the corner that Near, L, and Beyond had claimed, the latter two lounging on it, B on top of L, making out.

"Heyyy, you look like _girls_," Matt slurred, slumping up against Mello as the blonde placed a kiss on his nose.

"You're _adorable_ when you're drunk," Mello informed his boyfriend, who was idly humming a Winnie the Pooh song. "It only takes a couple of beers to do it, too." He himself wasn't totally drunk, just had a pleasant buzz in his head.

"Mmm," the gamer mumbled, throwing his arms clumsily around Mello and kissing him. Mello's lips turned up as he rolled over so they were both on their sides. Matt abruptly pulled back, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and skipping to the bar. "Two more beers!" He yelled drunkenly, earning a chuckle from the bartender and Mello.

Once they'd gotten their drinks, they returned to the couch to find it deserted. "Hey, where'd they go, Mel?'' Matt slurred, taking a messy swig from his bottle.

The blonde glanced around, his gaze landing on a dark-haired couple making their way into the men's bathroom, still kissing. "I found L and B," he shouted over the music, turning to face his drunk Matt. "But I don't know where Near is."

"We must go find him!" Matt yelled, dragging him amused boyfriend behind him. "HAVE YOU SEEN A SHEEP?" he bellowed to a clubster, who shook his head in confusion. The redhead sauntered on, spilling his beer everywhere. "Wonderpets, Wonderpets, we're on our way," he sang, skipping happily as he continued the song.

It was all Mello could do to keep up, he was laughing so hard. This was the first time Matt had had beer, and it was better than he'd imagined. "We'll have to do this more often," he said to the gamer, and finally spotted Near.

**Review? Thanks!**


	4. Mr Yagami's Secret

**Ch. 4--Mr. Yagami's Secret**

**O.o Pshh. I'm surprised that you all are actually reading and (hopefully) liking this story. It has basically no plot. At ALL. But don't take that the wrong way. You know we love ya ^^ **

The albino was making out with a sexy brunette man, both of them as drunk as Matt. "There he is," he shouted, pointing to the entwined couple. "Hey, Near," Mello called out, grabbing the white-haired boy's wrist, pulling him away from the man, and lightly kissing him.

"Who's this?" he yelled over the music, examining the attractive man. He was a little taller than any of them, his cinnamon-colored hair neatly kept, with almost-golden eyes.

The man smiled beautifully, revealing a mouthful of glistening white teeth. "My name's Light Yagami," he introduced himself, extending his hand to Mello, who shook it.

"Nice to meet 'chu..." Matt slurred, throwing his arms around the man, whose eyes widened in surprise. "Um..." he stuttered, gently pulling Matt's arms away from him. "Nice to meet you too," he said a bit uncertainly, looking to Near and Mello for help.

The chocoholic grinned, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist and toying with his belt buckle, temporarily distracting his boyfriend from Light.

Just then, a man dressed in a blue shirt with a badge pinned to the pocket, with black hair starting to silver around the temples, walked up. "D...dad?" Light stuttered, looking fearfully up at the man.

"Light Yagami, what do you think you're doing at a _gay bar_?!" the man hissed, glaring at his son. Light hung his head, and walked out the door in the direction his father was pointing. "And you boys," the man continued, examining their faces closer. "How old _are _you?" he asked peering down at Near.

"Thirteen," Matt admitted.

"Fourteen." From Mello.

"Sixteen."

At that, all of the boys looked at Near.

"Sixteen?" Mello asked increduously, and the albino nodded.

Mr. Yagami shook his head, glaring at L. "Ryuzaki, you should know that it is _not_ legal to bring children into a bar," he said, adressing the raven-haired detective, who nodded solemnly and inclined his head to the cop.

"My apologies, Yagami-san," he murmured, starting for the door but then turning around. "Yagami-san, if I may ask a question." Mr. Yagami looked startled, but inclined his head.

"You accuse your son of residing in a gay bar,'' the detective stated. "I'm sure we're all curious as to why _you _were here yoursef."

Mr. Yagami froze, while a smile spread across Light's face. "Yeah, Dad, have you gone all yaoi on us?"

The detective's mouth gaped open, as he glared at all of them. "I...you...get OUT!" he shouted, and L made his way towards the door, tugging on Beyond's sleeve with the three younger boys trailing after him, Mello pulling on Matt's hand.

"No!" the gamer yelled, trying to pull away from Mello's grip towards the dance floor. "No, Mell! I wanna dance!" he sobbed, doing his best to get over to the overcrowded area. Mello smirked at his friend as they headed back out to L's car.

Near still had a half-smile on his face, as he rubbed his lips. "Hey, you guys," he murmured. "Do any of you know Light's number? We're gonna get together again."

Mello winked at L, who was about to recite the numbers, then aimed a dazzling smile at the albino. "I do," he said sweetly, playfully batting his eyelashes. "It's really quite short, actually; 9-1-1. Can you remember that?"

Near nodded, too drunk to realize that this was not Light's number. He hopped into the car, immediatly pulling out his cell phone and dialing the three numbers.

"Hey, baby, I missed you," Near crooned to the phone while Mello and Matt were hysterically laughing.

_"Excuse me?"_

Near frowned, leaning closer and shouting, "I MISSED YOU! WHEN CAN WE MEET AGAIN?"

_"Listen, mister, if this isn't an emergency then--"_

"IT _IS _AN EMERGENCY! JUST BECAUSE YOUR DAD WALKED IN ON US DOESN'T MEAN WE HAVE TO STOP SEEING EACH OTHER!" the albino roared, his face turning red.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING TALKING ABOUT?" _The phone yelled, and Near thought it was rather rude to use language like that to your almost-boyfriend.

"IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME, THEN THIS WON'T EVER WORK. WE'RE _OVER!!_" Near slammed the phone shut, glaring at the two boys who had tears running down their faces from laughing so hard.

"You're so mean," he mourned. "The one time I meet a sexy guy, he doesn't even remember me, and you're _laughing _about it?"

That sobered Matt up, but Mello continued laughing. "Near," he whined, pouting. "What do you mean, the one time you meet a sexy guy? What about me? You think he's sexier than me, don't you?" the gamer wailed, his eyes filling up with tears, and Mello roared with laughter again.

L pulled into a parking lot of a small restaurant, shutting off the car. "Do you think you could all at least try to act normal?" he asked the boys in the backseat, and, getting no response, looked back. Matt, Near, and Mello were all suddenly immersed in kissing each other.

"Hey!" B snapped his fingers twice, getting their attention. "We're going to eat, so shut up and act normal." L smiled over at his boyfriend.

Mello snickered. "But we're _drunk_," he informed them, gesturing to Matt and Near, who were playing patty-cake. B frowned at them, his expression thoughtful.

"Too bad," he finally said, opening the door and stepping out into the cold night. The rest of them filed out too and into the restaurant.

x-x-x

Matt delicately poked at a platefull of kalamari, stabbing a piece of the squid and popping it into his mouth, before chewing for a minute and then spitting it back out onto his plate, much to the amusement and disgust of everyone else at the table.

"What the hell, Mail?" Beyond asked, staring at the pile of regurgitated food on Matt's plate.

"I was raised by penguins."

Near stared at him. "No you wer--"

"Yes I was." the gamer interrupted with so much conviction, everyone else shut up. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"I'm full," Matt announced, poking at L to get his attention.

"Are you?" the detective murmured distractedly; his attention was focused on a small blonde boy growling at a bowl of honey mustard. "Mello?"

Mello looked up. "Yeah?"

"Well....You're growling at honey mustard. Is something wrong?" L cocked his head to the side, absently patting a sleepy Near on the head.

"Uh-uh. I'm tired," he declared, standing up and heading for the door, and the others naturally followed. Mello pulled Matt up to the front and they walked outside first.

"Snow!" Matt squealed excitedly, pointing at the little white flecks swirling around them."It's snowing!"

Mello pushed his boyfriend to the car. "Yeah, and I'm cold. Hurry up."

**Right now, we don't have anything else to put into this story. So, we'll probably end it with the next chapter unless we get some ideas...so please let us know what you'd like to see in it. **


End file.
